Hunters in Ouran
by OmegaHulk2010
Summary: X, Zero, and Vile have been turned human and are going to Ouran Acadamy. Not HaruhixVile.


Hunters in Ouran

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X or Ouran HS Host Club.

A/N: **And before anyone says anything, the X, Zero, and Vile used in this story have no connection to their counterparts in Uzumaki Hunters and they were taken from before even the ORIGINAL Megaman X took place, so don't complain that Vile may be outrageously ooc.**

Chapter 1: Meet the host club, The Host Club Ball.

Three teenage boys were in a bed (IN A NON-PERVERTED WAY) with a blond in the middle sleeping like a mummy would with the two others on either side of him, one brown-haired one black-haired.

When the blond woke up to this he merely crawled out, making sure he didn't wake the other two, and went to the drawer to see himself in its mirror.

'So this is what my hair looks like.' He thought before he saw a note taped to the mirror.

Taking it off it read.

**Dear Zero,**

** I forgot to mention that X and Vile would get cover names.**

**X is now Rock, and Vile is now Vincent. Further more you three are full human, something I forgot to mention when I sent you there. Please relay this message to your 'brothers' and make sure they remember their background story.**

**Best of luck,**

** The Author**

Zero sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be a pain to tell Vile that he would be human, although he wouldn't have to wait long as the two boys were left in the bed were beginning to awaken.

The brown-haired boy's eyes fluttered open while the black-haired boy's eyes creaked open. Upon seeing each other their eyes widened as they froze in shock for about a minute until...

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

They both screamed and scrambled to get away from each other which caused them fall of from their side of the bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the black-haired teen shouted.

The boy was about answer until he recognized the boy's voice.

"Vile?" the brown-haired boy asked in awe.

"X?" Vile asked with similar awe.

Vile looked at him unimpressed and asked "THAT'S what you hair looks like?"

"Your face." X said with awe causing Vile to pad his face to see if he had one.

Looking around he saw a blond-haired boy (Zero) near a mirror. Scrambling towards the mirror he saw his face...

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

And screamed again.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" X asked in concern causing Vile to turn and point at him.

"I LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YOU!" he shouted at X.

"WHAT 'S WRONG WITH THE WAY I LOOK?" X shouted.

"I'm going to be mistaken for a spineless wimp that's what's wrong!" Vile retorted.

"AM NOT!" X whined.

"It doesn't help that we're human too." Zero added.

"Really?" X asked in shock while Vile's eye twitched.

Zero nodded causing Vile to rhythmically bang his head into a wall.

"Perfect... Just... Freaking... Perfect." Vile said with sarcasm and annoyance oozing through his words.

"Well at least you save a scar to differentiate between the two of you." Zero said causing Vile to stop banging his head into the wall and feel the faded scar that went from his left temple, over his grey blind eye, to the left side of his nose.

"I guess." Vile said dejected at the unchangeable truth.

"I don't think that this was the first time that we've shared the same bed." X said innocently.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WE'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE!" Vile shouted in annoyance.

"No, I mean I remember that we shared the same bed before, when we were sad or when there was a thunder storm." X said.

"That's probably our other memories. Sit down and let me explain." Zero said as he pointed to the bed, gesturing them to sit on it.

(One explanation later)

"Now then, I want you two to tell me what I just told you." Zero said crossing his arms.

Nodding, Vile and X began their recap. (Alternating between X and Vile)

"Our grandfathers were rivals all the way through college until they married their own wives." X started.

"Then their children found each other and got married and had children of their own." Vile added.

"Later those children found a lonely boy in a park and brought him to their home."

"The parents found out that the boy was an orphan and decided to adopt him."

"Some time later... the parents ended up in a car crash... there were no survivors."

"The boys were left with their grandparents until they too passed away, leaving the boys orphans at the age 14 with the eldest 15."

"And our grandparent's names were?" Zero asked.

"Thomas Light; Hikari has the same meaning though." Vile answered, "And Albert Wily." X added.

"And your names are?" Zero asked.

"Vincent Hikari." Vile said.

"Rock Hikari." X answered.

"Good, now 'Rock' I want you to go to the bathroom and put this on." Zero said holding a blue Ouran male uniform to him.

"You are NOT getting me to wear THAT!" Vile shouted.

"Of course not 'Vincent', YOU are going to wear THIS." Zero said holding a purple Ouran male uniform to him.

Vincent stared at it for a few seconds before saying "Well at least it's my favorite color." as he took the uniform.

(Scene Change: Living room, after changing)

We see Zero in a red Ouran uniform waiting for his 'brothers'.

"How do I look?" Rock asked entering the room with his blue uniform on.

"It looks good on you." Zero said with a nod.

"But mine looks better on me." Vincent said as he showed up next to Rock in his purple uniform.

"Noted. Now come on we're going to be late if we don't go." Zero said opening the door.

"By the way, how did you get these uniforms?" Vincent asked as he walked out the door.

"Didn't you know our grandparents were rich?" Zero said.

"Really?" Rock asked in awe as he walked out.

"Yup, but our parents raised us like normal kids." Zero answered as he closed the door behind him.

(Scene Change: Ouran School grounds)

"Very... Pink..." Vincent mumbled as his eye twitched.

"It's not that bad." Rock said.

"I have to agree with Vincent on this one." Zero responded.

The three were walking towards Ouran as they carried on their conversation. As they continued on their way they heard the whispers from the other students. The bulk of their conversations were about the trio's looks.

"They're talking about us." Rock said feeling self-conscious.

"Just ignore them." Vincent told him.

(Scene Change: Outside of Classroom 1A)

After getting their schedules from the principal they found their classroom.

"Now I'm going first, Rock you're after me, and Zero you're last." Vincent explained.

Rock nodded as Zero sighed.

"Now class, please welcome our new students." The teacher said.

"Watch me" Vincent said as he entered the room.

Once inside he said "The name's Vincent Hikari. Just call me by my nickname, Vile." he said with a half wave.

There were a few murmurs until Rock entered the room.

"Um... My name is Rock Hikari... and, um... My nickname is X." X said shyly causing many of the girls to murmur "So cute."

Vile pulled X to his right side as Zero entered from the left.

"My name is Zero Hikari; it's nice to meet you all." Zero said with a wink to the girls, causing a chain reaction...

"KYYAAAAAA!"

Of all the girls to run towards Zero, causing him to run out the door with the girls hot on his trail.

Once they were gone X and Vile stuck their heads out from their hiding place behind the teacher's desk.

X looked in awe while Vile looked in annoyance.

"Since over half of the class is gone, class will be dismissed for today. May I see you r schedules." The teacher asked X and Vile.

Handing in their schedules, Zero's included, the teacher looked them over.

"Fujioka could you come here please." asked the teacher to which the student followed "These boys share the majority of your classes so if you would be so kind to lead them to your next class." he asked

"Sure thing." the student said as 'he' led the new arrivals out of the room.

Looking at the new students 'he' said "It's nice to meet you two. My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I hope we can be friends."

"Me too Haruhi-kun." X said as he shook 'his' hand, Vile nodding in agreement.

After their second class they were walking along when Haruhi asked "Hey Vile?"

"Yeah." the boy said letting Haruhi know that 'he' had his attention.

"If it's not too much trouble, how did you get that scar on your eye?"

"Why are you dressing up like a boy?" Vile retorted.

"How could you tell?" she asked with shock apparent on her face.

"Well when spend time around someone like him." Vile said as he pointed at X to which he pouted.

"You tend to developed a sense of who's female and who's effeminate." He finished.

"Oh... well long story short I broke a vase and now I have to work off my debt in a host club." Haruhi explained.

"Can we help out Haruhi?" X asked

"I can't ask you to do that guys." she said, trying to dissuade them.

"Who says you're asking." Vile said as they entered their next class.

"Well if you really want to join just follow me when I go to the host club." Haruhi said as the class began.

(Scene Change: One of the school libraries)

The three students had gone to a library to study after the class ended. Even then they didn't find a trace of Zero.

Then one of the bells chimed making Haruhi groan.

"Aw man, I'm late." she said as she began packing her things.

"Late for what?" X asked in confusion.

"The host club." she answered as she continued packing.

"She's right, pack up X." Vile said as he did the same.

"If I'm late I'm never going to hear the end it." Haruhi said as she left the table.

"Hurry up X." Vile said as left to join her, X following suit.

(Scene Change: In front of Music Room 3)

"A music room?" X asked with curiosity.

"Don't let the sign fool you. It's actually a host club" Haruhi said as she began opening the door.

The three entered to find a tropical paradise.

"Welcome Haruhi" six male voices said in unison.

In the center of the room were a pair of red-haired twins, a black-haired teen in glasses, and a taller black-haired teen holding a pineapple, a blond boy and a blond teen in a chair. All of them wearing tropical clothing.

"You brought guests." the twins exclaimed.

"I didn't know the new students were like that." the blond teen said as he stood up and moved towards X.

"Would you care to join me in a tropical paradise?" he asked, making X blush before Vile cut in front of X and glared at the teen making him step back in fright.

"Be nice Tamaki-senpai, they want to join the host club." Haruhi explained.

"Why?" the twins asked as they tilted their heads in unison.

"We want to help Haruhi with her debt." Vile said firmly.

"Why would you force Haruhi to join a club? The vase wasn't THAT important was it?" X asked innocently.

"Well it WAS worth 8 million yen." the glasses teen said as he wrote in his notebook.

Vile's eyes widened as X exclaimed "How could a vase be worth that much?!"

"Well it was going to be put up for auction." one twin said.

"But Haruhi broke it on the first day of school." the other twin finished.

"At first we had him do chores for us but we found that making Haruhi a host would be a better decision." the glasses teen said, snapping his notebook shut in the process.

"You're not fooling us; we know that Haruhi is a girl." Vile said, X nodding in agreement.

"HOW'D YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?!" Tamaki shouted/asked Vile.

"She asked about my scar, I asked about her hiding her gender." Vile answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Be that as it may, Kyouya and I aren't accepting any requests at the moment and I will NOT have my daughter associating with a ruffian." Tamiki stated with a sense of finality.

Before Vile could retort Zero barged into the room and shut the door behind him, leaving his hands on it. From outside they heard shouts and squeals come to a stop just in front of the door and a conversation start in its place.

"Where did he go?"

"Why did he run?"

"Is that him over there?"

"Come back to us my love!"

With reinvigorated squeals the girls could be heard heading in another direction and away from the doors.

*WHEW* "Glad that's over." Zero murmured before turning around to the rest of the host club staring at him.

"Nii-san, you made it!" X said with glee.

"If you let US join Zero will have no choice but to join as well." Vile whispered to Kyouya, causing him to write in his notebook.

"What do you say Nii-san?" X asked, subconsciously using the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright where do I sign?" Zero asked, caving in to X's eyes.

"We'll do a screening today and see how you fair." Kyouya said, still writing in his notebook.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?" Tamaki shouted in horror.

"Positions everyone." Kyouya said, ignoring Tamaki and causing everyone to position themselves where they were before with X, Zero, and Vile behind them.

(Scene Change: After club hours)

Throughout the club hours the three learned the names of their peers. The short blond boy was actually a 17 year old named Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Honey); the tall black-haired teen that carried him was his relative Takashi Morinozuka (Mori) and the twins were Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin.

Now saying that Zero was a hit with the ladies would be like saying Honey likes sweats. Zero had brought in, and hosted, more ladies than Tamaki ever did in one shot.

That wasn't to say that X and Vile didn't get any love. On the contrary Kyouya had put them together in hope that their conflicting personalities would attract customers, which they did soundly. They had settled into a routine that after Vile would fake depression X would cheer him up, or in the reverse, X would become timid at large amounts of praise making Vile boast and reassure X.

One of these 'arguments' led to Vile saying that he was tougher than X. While X tried to prove him wrong Vile had gotten him in a head lock and reaffirmed his statement by merely nibbling on X's ear.*****

To which the boy tried and failed to escape his brother's grasp. Much to the excitement of the ladies.

However the main event (According to Tamaki) was when a girl named Kanako Kasugazaki proclaimed that she would be Haruhi's new favorite. Much to Tamaki's shock/horror.

And thus we see Tamaki eating a bowl of instant ramen as Vile sat right next to him, with two more bowls in front of him, and did the same. The other hosts at another table.

"How come I get bit on the ear and YOU get the ramen?" X asked in annoyance.

Breaking his flow, Vile stopped eating to retort "EXACTLY! I had to bite YOUR ear!" only to return to his ramen, eating it faster.

"That's not fair." X whined.

"LIFE isn't fair!" Vile shot back as he opened and ate his second bowl.

"I still can't see why Tamaki is so upset that Miss Kanako likes Haruhi." One of the twins said.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for some time now." Kyouya said, not breaking his concentration on his laptop.

"Illness?" Zero asked as he sat next to Haruhi.

"She has the host hopping disease." Hikaru said.

"A.K.A. Never the same boy twice disease." Karou finished.

"Normally customers choose a host and then see them regularly. Miss Kanako tends to swap between hosts every now and again." Kyouya said as he continued typing.

"That's right. Because before she was with you she was with Tama-chan." Honey said as he held his bunny usa-chan.

"Oh, now I get it. He's jealous." Hauhi droned.

"SHUT UP, I COULDN'T CARE LESS." *Growl* "I'm running out of patience. HARUHI, IT'S TIME YOU STARTED ACTING LIKE A GIRL!" Tamaki shouted as he pointed at her 'dramatically', much to her confusion.

"No one in the entire school knows except those of us here." He added.

"That's right; she even opted out of gym classes." Hikarou said.

"And the attendances are all mixed up so no one can tell the difference." Karou added.

Pulling out a chest Tamaki dug through it and said "Now you listen to daddy..."

Pulling out a large portrait of Haruhi's middle school photo Tamaki shouted "DADDY WANT'S YOU TO GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE!"

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTO'S WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!" She shouted back.

After putting up the portrait Tamaki slumped to the floor as the twins, Honey, Mori, and Kyouya crowded around it. X, Zero and, Vile had stayed near Haruhi.

"Why does Haru-chan have short hair now?" Honey asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"A week before school started a kid put some gum in my hair so I cut it all off. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I cut it all off, I didn't care if I looked like a dude." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER HERSELF AS A DUDE! MAMA! Haruhi is using dirty boy words again." Tamaki said/shouted as he broke down in tears.

"Mama?" Vile asked incuriously.

"Based on club position that would be me." Kyouya said.

"By the way, do you have formal dancing skills Haruhi? You'll need it for tomorrow's party."Hikaru asked.

"No, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right?" Haruhi said with worry only for Tamaki to look at her with gleams in his eyes.

"Of course it does. Any good host must know how to dance properly. If you want to stay in the club, you MUST learn how to dance. Once you do, you will show what you've learned at the party." Tamaki said as he pointed at her dramatically.

"What about you three?" Karou asked the three brothers.

"I can learn, I can learn." Vile said with annoyance.

"We'll be back tomorrow in time for the party." Zero said as he and his brothers walked out of the host club.

(Scene Change: The Next Day at the Party.)  
The party had begun spectacularly and all of the hosts were on the dance floor. Vile had reeled in his behavior and performed like a true gentleman. Much to the shock of Tamaki.

Sometime later Vile noticed that he X and Zero were the only host club members in the room only to have them return.

"Where did you go?" Vile asked.

"Nowhere special." The twins answered simultaneously.

"How would you two like to do a prank for me?" Vile asked.

"Do tell." The twins replied, moving closer to let Vile whisper the details to them.

Once Vile finished he asked "You got that?"

The twins simply grinned at him and said "You got it boss."

Before they could do any more they saw Kanako run past them and out the door, a boy following her not too long after.

Zero looked at what had transpired before saying "Ladies if you would please follow me, we will be able to witness true love form."

Leading them out to the veranda they saw the boy ask Kanako to dance with him to which she agreed.

As the couple danced the other host club members joined them to see the two dance.

Once the finished all the ladies clapped for the two as Tamaki said "May this couple be forever blessed."

The twins, with microphones and banana peels, flanked him as Hikaru said "And now to announce the queen of the ball."

"Congratulations princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Karou added, the other girls and hosts clapping for the couple.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek." Hukaru started.

"From Haruhi Fujioka, who will be standing in for Tamaki." Karou added, shocking the two hosts in question.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tamaki whispered/yelled.

"Kyouya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." they responded.

"There's no WAY I can go through with this." Haruhi murmured.

"If you do this I'll cut your debt by one third." Kyouya said as he wrote in his note book.

"Well it's JUST a kiss on the cheek." she said before making her way down the stairs as the twins held Tamaki back, with no banana peels in sight.

"Do you think that this is Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey innocently asked shocking Tamaki in the process.

Haruhi had just cupped Kanako's cheek and was leaning to kiss her when Tamaki launched himself forward and said "Wait Haruhi!"

Only to trip on a banana peel, which made him fall forward and push Haruhi, which made her kiss Kanako full on the lips.

This caused many cheers and squeals to sound out.

While Tamaki lamented at what he had done the other hosts smiled at the pair. Vile and the twins, however, grinned at each other for a prank well played.

With the party winding down the hosts began escorting their guests to their limos to take them home; and after cleaning up the host club ended for the day and its members left for their homes.

(Chapter End)

**A/N: This is a story I had buzzing in my head for a while now and after typing it up I'm glad that I'll be posting this on my birthday. **

***To those of you who know what the scene was based off of, celebrate with cake. To those who don't just Google search 'cuttest bite ever' and click on the first video link.**

**As I stated in the beginning, these versions of X, Zero, and Vile were taken from far before the events of 'The day of Sigma', so I DON'T want to hear complaints about them being outrageously out of character.**

**And as always Read and Review in good health.**


End file.
